


cold and hard and petrified

by emAvox



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: IDK spooky stuff, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Possession, evil demon asshole sucks major balls, friendship! love! caves!, i mean it IS discussed but, is major character death a thing to include when Lewis is just.... super dead?, not really discussed but important i guess???, people have card catalogues for brains in case you didn't know, y'know what just read the fic and it'll make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emAvox/pseuds/emAvox
Summary: Possessing spirits need a way in. On the night that Lewis died, Arthur did not invite the body snatcher in-- the hole in his heart from being cast away, forgotten, was large enough for the malevolence to slip inside. Later, when Arthur tried his hardest to punch the van back to life while escaping from Lewis, his arm absorbed the spectral energy that had shut down the engine. A broken heart, a missing arm: both doorways, ready to open.





	cold and hard and petrified

**Author's Note:**

> inspired loosely by Katastrophe94's fic Done and Undone (BUT I NEEDED A HAPPY ENDING)
> 
> title comes from Scissor Sister's song I Can't Decide (which is great to loop after reading this)
> 
> like all my works this is un-beta'd so read at your own risk!

Arthur’s mechanical arm touched his. In the semi-darkness of the cavern that he had created, Lewis barely noticed his own energy crackling along the artificial limb until they made contact. Lewis had planned for this since his undeath, had meticulously calculated the best ways to draw out Arthur’s punishment. A murderer, he decided, did not deserve mercy. The part of him that would have protested once upon a time was gone with his body; all that remained was anger, betrayal, and a desire for vengeance.

 

The sizzles of power in the metal of Arthur’s arm caught his attention as it called to him, asking to come back. Lewis’s grip on Arthur’s shirt tightened and his eyes moved away from the blond’s face, glancing at his arm instead. For a moment they were both still as Arthur’s frantic breaths filled up the silence, his artificial fingers twitching minutely. 

 

**_A change of plans, then_ ** , Lewis thought. You could only kill someone once, but if you got _ inside of their head _ \--

 

He reached out with his mind, beckoning the energy to open the door to Arthur’s heart. Arthur screamed and Lewis jumped inside. 

 

**_Where to begin?_ ** Lewis hummed to himself as he rifled through Arthur’s memories.  **_Find something meaningful, something precious…_ **

 

Around him, Arthur shook and yelled and fought with an odd familiarity, a desperation typical to him albeit stronger than usual. Even cowards, it seemed, would fight to their last breath. Lewis ignored the blond’s running narrative as it weakly batted at him ( _ “no not again no please i don’t remember what happened last time but it was bad it had to have been please no--” _ ). The whisper could not find its way through to the spirit, shrouded in righteous flame.

 

**_Ah!_ ** Lewis exclaimed. His fingers stilled on the card catalog of Arthur’s life as he plucked out a memory.  **_A wonderful starting point_ ** .

 

A sweet, wholesome bonding moment between Arthur and his Uncle Lance when Arthur finished building his first engine. Lewis had been there for that one. Lance had pulled Arthur into a rough hug and said he was proud of him---

 

Snap. The card lit up in flames. With Lewis’s will, the memory ceased to be. Greedy, Lewis reached for more. Any kindness with the older man that he could find he pulled and lit ablaze. He left only those moments of conflict, of despair, of Lance lamenting the Kingsmen luck. Lewis took those and  _ twisted _ , shaping them into knives, into darkness and poison. Now the memories blamed Arthur for Lance’s misfortune, had Lance regretting ever inviting Arthur into his home, had the older man calling his nephew worthless, a lost cause,  _ good for nothing _ .

 

Something in Arthur’s psyche shivered and splintered. Lewis heard more than felt something break, and he began to see cracks worming their way across the surface of Arthur’s heart, it’s presence around him feeling increasingly fragile. Lewis smiled.

 

**_Where to next, Arthur?_ ** The ghost asked lightly. He started to flip through the catalog again and waited for a response.

 

( _ “thought he loved me he hated me the whole time worthless a burden mom and dad were right-- _ ”)   
  
Lewis frowned a bit at that and hesitated before dipping back in. Arthur had never mentioned his parents before.

 

A blue card flashed in Lewis’s vision and he plucked it out.  **_Ah, Vivi. An excellent choice, Arthur. I don’t think you should have these._ **

 

Another snap and every moment Arthur and Vivi had ever shared vanished and his heart rumbled violently, chasms forming in its surface.

 

( _ “alone always alone except for lewis my only friend i love him where did he go” _ )

 

**_Love?_ ** Lewis snorted.  **_You don’t love anyone, Arthur._ **

 

Snap. Galahad. Snap. Mystery. Snap. The Pepper family.

 

The corners of Arthur’s heart started to crumble in on themselves, the blue-magenta color of Arthur’s very being beginning to sap away. With each memory taken, each memory  _ warped _ , it became a graying husk on the edge of total collapse.

 

( _ “-is l------------is lewis lew----” _ )

 

**_Last one, Arthur_ ** . Lewis said. He almost pitied his friend, his murderer, for the systematic destruction of his sense of self. Almost.

 

He spun the catalog one last time and landed on a magenta card.

 

( _ “no nO N-” _ )

 

**_Say goodbye for now, old friend._ **

  
  


( _ “L̸̡̢͍̣̘͔̆̐͐̓͛̊ͅḚ̷̻̭͈̤͉͌͒͋̽̀̄̆̚ͅĀ̸̢͎̗̯͎͉͓̜͌̅̽̽̆̓̍̇͐̉͌V̷̛̼̫̹̤̟͇͉̫̲Ḙ̴̢̢̡̤̬̥̲̅̃̅ ̵̼̯̜̭͌̅̓͌̒̅̌̄̚͠͝H̴̨̡̛̥̯̗͍͎̠̬̽͗̂̿̀͛ͅI̸̝̔̍̿M̷̛̦̰̮͛̊̊̅͊͗̓̚̚ ̸̢̜̱̬͚̖̟͖̇͂̔͑̓͋͂̓͜͜A̶͓͍̫̱̱̖̝̲̗̎̉̊͑̈́̒̓͒̽̍̕͜L̶̹̠̜̩̪̙͈̄͛̊̃͐̉̊̚͝͠Ō̶̬̓̐̈͊͛Ǹ̸̟͍̘̤̩̬̍͆͐E̸͚̫̮̹͕̗͇̟͇̥͖̍̈́̒̓͒̋͆̾̕͘͜ ̴̢̧̨̜͙͉͖͓̠̝̺̃͒͆̓̏͘̚D̵̢̛̰̼̦̤͛̃̎̇O̵̢̙͖̼̎͊̆̽͠N̷͙̞̆̾͜'̸̫͖̟̇̔̐͜T̷̢̬͖̗͍̥̆̓̓͆̿̾̀̿͝ ̷̡̻̲͓͈̠͍̦̍T̴͍̥̬̖̘̊̈́̿̚̚̕A̵̘̗̫͛͑̉͌̆͘K̸̫̒͑͂͂Ë̷̬̜̦͚́̔̓̉̂̃̚̕ ̸̨̗͆͠H̵̨̱̤̦̤̮̪͕̐̒̀̚̕͜͜ͅI̷͖͉̭͂͊̓͑͊̓̄͠M̴̡̡̢̼̬̠̙̜̮͉̬̓̿̔̂̂̊̈̾̈͘ ̴̛͙͂̔̾͋͛͌̑͜F̵͈̣̬̘͓͈̭̳̍ͅͅR̵̠̪̺̗̙̳̭͇̻̉̎̐Ó̷̙̺̤̞͚̹̀̏͊̌̄͛̏́͝M̴̦͖̳͎̤̹̜̻͉̰̎͒͑̑̔̊͘͝ ̵̡̪̪̯̻̱̟͇͕̞̈́͂̉͋̽̒̎̓͘͠͝M̸̨͖͔̟̤̅͌̊͑͋̔̂E̸̥̬̟͇̝̗̥̖̒̅͆͜ ̴͕̳̈́́̅͆̆̋͌̊̒̚ ̴̛̲̘͔͓̣̟̣̖͂̊̔̊” _ )

  
  


**_Don’t worry,_ ** Lewis said.  **_I’ll see you in the flesh shortly._ **

 

Snap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was no cataclysm at the end-- everything simply became very still. Quiet. Without color.

 

Lewis approximated a blink and looked around in the darkness of Arthur’s heart ( _ and it was darkness _ ), the essence of his old friend shattered around him. If he reached out he could almost feel the nebulous remains of Arthur’s essence, but they did not respond to Lewis’s prodding. For a long moment Lewis stayed, holding what was left of Arthur’s memories in his hand, and stared at the ruin he had created. Somewhere inside of his incorporeal chest he felt something akin to regret- regret that it had come to this? Regret over what he had  _ done _ ?

 

He dropped the catalog and watched its contents scatter, memories drifting down into an endless abyss. Almost resigned, he looked around one last time, the way he did when he moved out of his parents’ house after high school. Then he took a step back, out of Arthur’s mind and back into his own form. The dull glow of the purple cave would have had him squinting as a human; as a ghost he only refocused on Arthur who dangled limply in his grasp, his mechanical arm once again hanging free in the open air.

 

Lewis let him hang there for a moment, waiting for a reaction, but there was none. Arthur breathed only shallowly, his head hanging to the side as if his neck was broken. When Lewis peered into his eyes he saw nothing reflected back in the flat irises. Doll’s eyes.

 

Lewis felt a shiver move up his spine. Concern. Had he gone too far?

 

**_At least let me kill you first, Arthur._ ** Lewis complained half-heartedly. Despite his best efforts, the ever-present anger started to slip away. All that was left was a hollow in the middle of his chest.

 

**_Arthur?_ ** He asked. Maybe the blond was pretending, though he’d never had a very good poker face. He couldn’t pull this off.

 

Lewis floated them both backward, away from the edge, and set Arthur gently on the stone. The mechanic swayed on his knees for a fraction of a second after Lewis released his shirt before he fell like a marionette with cut strings.

 

**_Arthur!_ ** Lewis shouted. He reached out a hand to do something, anything, when Arthur’s body twitched.

 

Abruptly, Lewis shot a few feet away and drew his stony visage on again like a cloak. Arthur’s body jerked again and his arms gathered under his chest. He pushed himself up off of the floor unsteadily, muscle spasms hindering his ascent before he finally drew himself up to his feet.

 

“Thanks,” Arthur said. His voice had an odd quality to it. “For cleaning out the attic.”

 

His eyes were in shadow, but when he looked up Lewis felt his vivid green eyes like a weight. The veins under his skin bled green until he looked more like a monster than a man.

 

**_What are you?_ ** Lewis demanded.

 

“Me?” The creature laughed with Arthur’s voice. “I am the best of the worst. Jealousy, envy, regret,  _ betrayal _ .”

 

Lewis glowered, magenta flames licking at the open air above his shoulders.  **_He is mine, spirit._ **

 

“Interesting that you didn’t stay dead,” it carried on conversationally, stretching Arthur’s arms above his head. “I thought that you’d be gone after the first time.”

 

Flames sputtered in the darkness.  **_I took that memory from him._ **

 

It snorted. “No, the  _ dog _ did. Didn’t want him to know what I’d done, I guess, which made coming back a lot harder.” 

 

The moment stretched on endlessly as Lewis heard the creature’s words bouncing around in his head over and over. ( _ What I’d done I’d do _ **_ne I’D DONE_ ** )

 

“He was just a little bit empty,” it said. “Just enough for me to wiggle my way in. Loneliness can do that, y’know.”

 

The cave flickered.

 

“But  _ you _ ,” it went on before Lewis could think of a response, “You were such a full meal, just waiting for me.”

 

Green fog curled its way out of Arthur’s mouth as the thing smiled, lowering its stolen arms. “All you needed was a little push.”

 

Lewis roared and the cave ignited in flame. Even when he had thought that Arthur had been the one to kill him he had never felt such absolute  _ fury _ , he had been tricked, he had  _ hurt A _ **_rthUR_ **

 

In a moment the flames disappeared from the cave, settling to hiss around Lewis’s shoulders again. The demon stood before him wreathed in green fog, looking thoroughly amused.

 

“I know that you wanted to kill him, but I’m afraid that that’s my job now.” 

 

Lewis’s heart began to crack.

 

“Don’t worry.” The hijacker said, experimentally clenching Arthur’s mechanical fingers. “This one won’t last very long. They never do but  _ this host _ \--”

 

The creature bit off its sentence with a savage grin, twisting its neck to peer up at Lewis. “He’s particularly weak, wouldn’t you agree? And there’s hardly anything left of him to eat!”

 

**_Get out of him,_ ** Lewis thundered.  **_GET OUT._ **

 

“Only whispers,” the thing hissed, its eyes glowing a dull green. “Fading so quickly.”

 

**_Arthur, I’m going to save you._ ** Lewis ground out, fist shaking as he resisted the urge to set the creature on fire.

 

It laughed. “What do the words of a stranger mean to a boy so thoroughly alone, so neglected? A child, set adrift?”

 

It bent Arthur’s legs experimentally, shaking his feet like he did when he was trying to wake them up after a long stretch in the van.

 

“He’s not completely alone, though,” It grinned, elongated teeth flashing in the dark. “He has me.”

 

**_No._ **

 

“His only friend,” it whispered.

 

**_NO._ **

 

“The only one who understands.”

 

“ _ No! _ ” a voice yelled.

 

From behind Lewis came a flash of red, and as it bounded past him he could make out the collar, the glasses--

 

Mystery, in his true form, streaking past to make solid contact with Arthur’s chest and send them both flying over the edge.

 

“Arthur!” When Lewis turned Vivi was on her knees at the edge of the cliff, knuckles white with their grip on the crumbling stone.

 

In the recesses of the cave beneath them was a light show of red and green. A warped facsimile of Arthur’s laugh echoed up at them as the creature in control of his body fought the kitsune.

 

“Lew- Lewis!” Vivi shouted, whipping around to look at him. Her blue hair fanned around her head like a halo, reflecting red and green and magenta  _ but no yellow _ . “Lewis, I’m starting to remember. It wasn’t Arthur who pushed you-- you have to  _ help him _ !”

 

Lewis growled low in his chest and his deadbeats began to materialize, their mouths and fangs gaining definition with each passing moment. The flames on his shoulders grew in size, clawing viciously at the air around him and he noticed Vivi in his periphery draw back from the edge, from him--- not out of fright, he was sure, but out of caution.

 

Something settled on Lewis’s chest, not a feeling that any word could succinctly describe. He felt only the desire to rip, to  _ rend _ , to  **_remove that being from the face of the earth_ ** . The whiplash of Arthur’s apparent innocence disappeared in the wake of Lewis’s new target, his true enemy.

 

With a flash of purple light Lewis streaked from the ledge, down into the dim fog below, Vivi’s shouts of encouragement and screams for vengeance following him like soldiers to the battlefield. He landed in an explosion of light and heat, incinerating the stalagmites around him in a perfect circle. Mystery in his full yokai form had jumped out of the path of his flames, but the monster in Arthur’s body had in a moment drawn its energy into the air around itself in a weak attempt at a shield. The force of Lewis’s impact hurtled it across the cave until it made impact with the wall. Its muffled grunt of pain was Arthur’s ( _ like when that cultist had drop-kicked him into the sacrificial pit in Boston _ ) and the way it stumbled to stay on its feet ( _ like literally any time that Arthur had ever gotten drunk in his life _ ) begged familiarity that Lewis had to push aside. The eyes that looked up were the same eyes that had asked him for help without speaking so many times, but they hadn’t been green then.

 

“L-Lewis?” it asked in his friend’s voice, trying to trick him into hesitation. “Lewis, you have to help me, it’s inside of my  _ head _ \--” And that was enough of a dead giveaway because Arthur never told anyone that they had to do anything, always said  _ you only  _ **_have_ ** _ to do two things in life: make decisions and die, dude _ .

 

**_Shut up_ ** , Lewis said as he moved toward it.

 

It scrambled upright, eyes darting from side to side as Mystery closed in on its right, blood dribbling down his cheek from a cut. It looked wild, feral, ready to fight until it either won or died.

 

“You can’t blame me for trying,” it cried as it drew its green energy around itself again, “for taking advantage of what you threw away--”

 

Lewis didn’t let it monologue, refused to let it stall until it had gathered enough power to do… something. He reached out for Arthur, called to him as his own energy had called from where it had been trapped in the mechanic’s arm, asked him to return. The demon or spirit or ghost may have taken Arthur’s body for a joyride but Lewis didn’t  _ need _ to possess. He was powerful enough to manifest on his own, and he knew Arthur inside and out.

 

When an echo of his friend stirred, weakly and barely there, Lewis  _ jumped _ , into his fingers and veins and cells. He followed the pathways of Arthur’s body and mind and chased the poison away, leaving behind him a brief flash of magenta followed by warm gold. The creature snarled in its retreat, falling back to Arthur’s heart, his tether to this world, throwing up shields that Lewis batted away with a thought.

 

 _You will kill him!_ It howled frantically. _Murderer, betrayer! All he ever did was love you!_

 

**_Arthur_ ** , Lewis asked softly.  **_Are you still here?_ **

 

A vague feeling of affirmation reached him, fading but persistent, the last beat of a heart before death.

 

The green sent barbs and thorns his way, falling short, spitting abuse. Lewis ignored it.

 

**_Here_ ** , Lewis said.  **_You can have these back. I’m sorry that I took them from you._ **

 

From his own heart, he pulled out those shared memories-- of the gang, of the Peppers, of Lance and the engine. He reached out and found the scattered remains of Arthur’s memories and smoothed them out, bringing back light where he had so recently injected darkness.

 

 _...Hmm?_ Arthur asked slowly, stretching and growing and falling back into the parts of himself that he had been taken away from. _‘S at you, Lewis?_

 

**_It is_ ** , Lewis said, a burgeoning feeling making itself known to him, of hope and relief and love.  **_I’m so glad you’re alright._ **

 

_ You asshole! _ Arthur snorted, still dazed.  _ What the hell was that all about, man? _

 

**_Sorry_ ** , Lewis said bashfully. He could feel Arthur reaching out and finding other pieces of himself that Lewis had burned away in flames, pulling them back together.

 

_ He’s a freak _ , the monster hissed. It was clawing at its confines in an effort to escape.  _ He was jealous, that’s how I got in, he’s in love with you both it’s sick twisted _ \---

 

Lewis surrounded it with one hand, a bee in a bear paw, and snuffed it out.

 

For a moment Arthur’s heart remained dark before Lewis could make out the stirrings of color-- blue and purple, Vivi and Lewis, always them, and the gold that was Arthur shining. The light grew and with it, Lewis could see the heart begin to heal itself, to become whole again. Satisfied, he started to pull back before a jolt of panic from Arthur stopped him.

 

It was wordless, a wild animal reaction to the dark chasm of loneliness that had taken him the last time. Lewis brushed his hand over the anchor, watching it jump at his touch, preening like a cat underhand.

 

**_Don’t worry_ ** , Lewis said before he left.  **_I’ll be right there when you open your eyes._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ What do we do?!” _

 

Lewis blinked and pulled his spectral hand out of Arthur’s chest, catching his friend just as his knees gave out and lowering him to the ground. The flames on his shoulders settle softly before going out, the deadbeats circling him happily.

 

Vivi’s demand echoed a bit in the cave, outliving the mood as she threw herself at the boys.

 

“I was so worried!” she blubbered, hanging off of the ghost’s shoulders. Lewis freed one hand to pat her on the head fondly-- she had always been an easy crier. Arthur made a noise of total confusion, not unlike those he made when he woke up from marathon sleep.

 

“Why’s Vivi crying?” the blond slurred, letting out a grunt as Mystery cannoned into him. The dog (and he was dog sized once more) barked and yipped frantically, alternating between that and shouting “ _ Arthur! _ ”

 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again, you absolute bastards!” Vivi wailed, banging one of her tiny fists against Lewis’s back in anger.

 

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Mystery whined, his tail wagging so vigorously that his entire body shook with it. “I thought that I’d pulled all of it out when I took your arm!”

 

“I have no idea what’s going on right now,” Arthur replied miserably. He raised his flesh hand up to his eyes and pressed. “God, my head is killing me.”

 

Around them, Lewis finally let the cave flicker out of existence, returning them to the belly of the truck. He willed the door open and the starlight filtered in.

 

“Arthur!” Lance hollered, appearing suddenly with his trusty double barrel tucked in the crook of his elbow. “Boy, what did I tell you about messing with  _ ghosts _ ?”

 

Rather than making the older man clamber inside, Lewis lifted Arthur up from under the arms like a child and floated them outside. The blond didn’t protest, just blinking in complete exhaustion. Vivi and Mystery followed, nearly bumping into the two boys a few times from how closely they stuck to them. Once the ghost set the blond on his feet, Arthur was immediately encased in a hug by his uncle.

 

Arthur let out a garbled noise as he was lifted off of his feet and Lewis laughed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later Vivi asked, hesitantly, “Um… Arthur?”

 

They were in Arthur’s basement apartment at the shop, Vivi and Lewis sitting at the dinette while Mystery snored on the couch. Arthur, who had been reaching into the fridge to grab Vivi a beer, froze at the question. It was her own fault, Lewis thought. She usually reserved that tone of voice for when she’d broken an important part off of the van.

 

“Am I in trouble?” he asked the recesses of the fridge.

 

“What? No!” she replied, offended.

 

Arthur grabbed the beer and turned around, closing the door and raising an eyebrow. “‘Kay.” he said easily. “Are  _ you _ in trouble?”

 

“No,” she ground out, annoyed. Lewis snorted.

 

“Great,” he said with a shadow of a smile. He popped the tab on the beer before walking over and presenting it to her with a flourish, bowing a little at the waist. “How can I be of service?”

 

Vivi fiddled with her beer for a moment, her mouth opening and closing indecisively. She took a quick drink, fingers tapping on the thin aluminum.

 

“You guys were talking out loud,” she started, staring at the table. “During the... cave.”

 

Lewis waited for Arthur to freeze up like he used to, to start stuttering and redirecting before running out of the room (“ _ Van emergency, sorry! _ ”). 

 

Arthur had cobbled himself back together in the cave, had resurrected the memories that Lewis had taken and twisted, and had reclaimed the pieces of himself torn away by the monster that had nearly stolen him away. They were the same memories, but they had been brought back together under Lewis’s guidance, his strength---- Arthur hadn’t been as unsure of recreating those memories as he had been of making them. Now it felt almost as if he had settled a bit more, confident in his connections with Lance and the gang. He seemed stronger, evened out, content.

 

The blond’s eyebrows popped up in surprise at Vivi’s statement. “Ah,” he said awkwardly, raising one hand to rub at the back of his neck. (There was the old Arthur, bleeding through, Lewis thought fondly). He sat down.

 

“I never said anything because I thought it was wrong,” Vivi said suddenly, fiercely. She looked at Arthur, eyes blazing like she was trying to reach out and convince him of her sincerity. “I thought that it was selfish of me to love Lewis and want you, too.”

 

Arthur blinked before shooting Lewis a look out of the corner of his eye.  _ Is this really happening? _ He seemed to ask. Lewis nodded before stretching his leg out under the table to hook his foot around Arthur’s calf.

 

“Well, uh,” Arthur said to Vivi, breaking eye contact with Lewis. “You already heard how I feel, I guess? But… I do love you, y’know, I feel like that bears… repeating. Or something.”

 

Vivi snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth. “You’re so romantic.”

 

“Hey!” Arthur shot back hotly, playing it up. “I’m doing my best, Vivianne!”

 

Vivi cackled, Lewis’s favorite laugh (“ _ AH HA HAAAA! _ ”), and Mystery grumbled from the couch. She smothered her laughter with her hands, beer forgotten.

 

Arthur valiantly tried to bite back a smile, but Lewis knew his tells-- the minute twitch of his lips was as obvious as a shit-eating grin. The two shared a fond look over the girl laughing herself to pieces, but they didn’t speak. They knew each other forwards and backward from the time they spent together inside of Arthur’s heart--- they didn’t need words to say what they both knew.

  
Even now there was a tenuous connection there, left over from Lewis’s bond with Arthur’s soul. Arthur had joked before that it made it that much easier for Lewis to hijack his body whenever he wanted, and he had laughed when Lewis glowered at him in the darkness of the bedroom they shared. Whether or not that was true didn’t matter. For now, all that they could feel was love, love,  _ love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> god, i'm such a sap

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Erase Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519376) by [Soft_and_Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_and_Warm/pseuds/Soft_and_Warm)




End file.
